


200 Billion Galaxies...

by sparkly_feathers01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Angst, Any ideas for tags?, Awkwardness, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Fluff, Haggar might appear at some point I dunno, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I'm not ready for this..., It'll all get there at somepoint XD, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Maybe a little bit of Zarkon too, Mentions of Earth, Mentions of Matt Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge and Lance aree meant to be!, Pidge in denial, Protective Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), WHY DO I DO THIS?!, are you?, but I'm not gonna put them in the character tags because i might decide to leave them out, plance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_feathers01/pseuds/sparkly_feathers01
Summary: So basically:Pidge has a crush on Lance, but she thinks its only ever going to be a one-way love, as she thinks Lance really likes Allura.Allura is blind to love......*cough*Shiro has the hots for her*cough*Allura has a heart-to-heart with Lance about his (potential) feelings towards Pidge.





	1. A Small Crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically:
> 
> Pidge has a crush on Lance, but she thinks its only ever going to be a one-way love, as she thinks Lance really likes Allura.
> 
> Allura is blind to love......*cough*Shiro has the hots for her*cough*
> 
> Allura has a heart-to-heart with Lance about his (potential) feelings towards Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost midnight, so bare with me on this! I'm tired and I tend to not think properly when I'm tired...like most people.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my first fic!

7AM. Back on Earth, that would be the time she would wake up every morning because she knew that when she woke up then, her day would go just fine. 7 was Pidges' lucky number after all. However, it's hard to tell time in space, seeing as there's no day or night. That's why, after 2 days of hard searching, she found the components she needed to build her own alarm clock. Hunk, being the kind and helpful best friend he was, helped out on her new project by assorting the LED lighting and adding the buzzer sound, while Pidge worked on finding out what time is would be on Earth. It took a while to find out though, which is why she turned to Allura. Using the Castle of Lions database, and searching through the blue lions memory drive, she was able to pin-point the time the Blue Lion left Earth. After a couple of days, Pidges' mind drifted elsewhere.

 

"Hey guys!" Lance walked into Pidge's workshop curious as to what her latest project was. "Hey man!" Hunk greeted Lance with a fist bump.

 

"What are you guys up to?"

 

"Oh, just putting together an alarm clock for Pidge."

 

"Wow that's cool. This must have taken you forever, how long have you been up?"

 

Pidge seemed to pay no attention to Lance. She was too engrossed in her work.

 

"Oh, I've only been awake for a few hours. Check it out though! I asked Coran if there was anything I could use as a power source, seeing as there aren't any LED lights in space, and he gave me this weird Altean liquid thingy called Piedax." Hunk held up a vile of a glowing, light blue liquid. "Coran said that this stuff is powerful enough to power an Altean pod with only a couple of drops! Therefore this stuff is dangerous and we'll need to run diagnostics before we give the all clear".

 

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. So, how exactly do you know what time it would be on Earth right now?"

 

"Well it was Pidge who used the Blue Lions memory drive to pin-point the exact time we all left Earth..." Hunk's excitement quickly died. He shot a worried glance over to Pidge, who was still taking no notice of the two behind her or what they were talking about. 

 

"What's the matter?" Lance asked in concern.

 

"Thing is...Pidge has been non-stop looking for her brother ever since that mission the other day. Y'know, the one where we rescued all those Galra prisoners? When one of the prisoners mistook her for Matt she's barely eaten and she hasn't slept  _at all_." Lance turned to Pidge, sympathy overwhelming him when he saw that she was slaving through different security footage from different Galra HQs she had collected on their missions. He slowly walked to Pidge and when she was within arms length, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, which caused her to flinch. The moment she turned to look at him was the moment his heart **broke**.

 

Her paper white face. The dark circles covering her eyelids. Her beautiful hazel eyes were drowned with a little more tiredness than stress and desperation to find her brother.

 

Pidge blushed a little when she saw who the figure standing behind her was. "Oh Lance. Sorry, I was just-"

 

"C'mon, your going to bed right now." His voice sounded strict but caring at the same time. She obeyed, not entirely knowing why, but something inside her just felt like it was the right thing to do. However, when she stood up she wobbled, nearly collapsing on the floor, only to feel a strong arm wrap around her and catch her. She hadn't stood up, let alone walk in a few days. All of a sudden, she had come face-to-face with Lance's back. He was knelt on one knee. "Climb on, I'll give you a piggy-back ride to your room." This made Pidge blush some more. Pidge slowly climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Then Pidge was swept off her feet and Lance began to make his way out of her workshop.

 

Pidge gently placed her chin on Lance's shoulder, quietly taking in Lance's scent as he carried her to her room. She wasn't sure why she did it or when she started doing that, but in the back of her mind, it felt nice.

 

~~~~~

 

_Pidge was determined. She would stop at nothing to find her brother and dad. After she got kicked out of the Garrison (as Katie Holt), for going through classified files about the Kerberos mission in Iverson's office, she came back as Pidge Gunderson. She missed her long hair, but she would do whatever it takes to find the truth about her family's disappearance._

_"Who is Pidge Gunderson?" Lance and Hunk were looking at the simulator team board._

_"I'm Pidge."  She said, as she walked up to her two new team mates. When they both turned around, Lance started welcoming her and introduced Hunk. When Iverson walked past them, Pidge panicked a bit thinking that he would recognise her, but he didn't. She took a breath but not even a second later Lance started trying to convince her to come up the town with him and Hunk but she didn't hesitate to blow them off. "Sorry but I don't have time to mess around with you guys". And she walked back to her dorm. She wondered how long it would take for Lance to figure out that she was actually a girl?_

 

_~~~~~_

 

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but it felt good to finally have some rest. The last thing she remembers before slumber overtook her was Lance tucking her into bed and saying, "I promise that we'll find him. You don't have to do this alone you know?"

 

Those words will be engraved into her head forever.

 

She jumped out of bed and went for a shower before changing into clean clothes and heading down tot he control room. When she walked in she was greeted by Hunk with a big smile, "Hey! How did you sleep? You look a lot better now." 

 

"Thanks Hunk I slept like a log. I feel a lot better too. I'm sorry I made you and Lance worry." She looked down when she said that twiddled her thumbs. 

 

"Hey it's okay. We were all worried. Though I think Lance was the most worried out of all of us. Speaking of which, I don't think anyone's seen him all morning?" That's weird. He's usually either the third or fourth one up. Sometimes he's even up before Pidge! She began to worry.

 

"What do you mean? Shouldn't he be up already?"

 

"Yeah. We al think it's pretty weird. We've checked all the places where he would usually be but he's nowhere. His lion is still in the hangar too."

 

Pidge stood and thought for a few ticks. Then she remembered the promise Lance had made last night and it hit her. Without saying a word, she ran out of the control room and headed towards her lab. It made sense. What an idiot he is! He said 'we' but then he goes and searches on his own? She reached her lab and quickly opened the door, only to find her suspicions correct. There Lance was, his head on the desk in front of her computer, sound asleep. How long had he stayed awake? She walked up yo him quietly as to not wake him and peeked over his shoulder. His sleeping face was like an angels. Maybe just a little touch on his cheek....'No! Snap out of it Pidge!' she thought to herself. She carefully moved him slightly so she could open the screen to see what he had been doing. What she saw on the screen next made her heart start _racing_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo! What was on that screen? Did he find a lead on Matt? Find out in the next chapter! I'll try and make the next one longer.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment. If you have any ideas on chapter names and what I should put into my next chapter, then feel free to make any suggestions. I will take all of them into consideration.
> 
> Laters!


	2. How It Came Down To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Allura have a heart-to-heart with each other (finally) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that I never did the Lance and Allura heart-to-heart in the 1st chapter so~ yeah~ I'll be doing that in this one!
> 
> (Sorry this has taken so long I've been super busy)
> 
> Anyways lets get to it!

What Pidge saw on the screen made her heart race! She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lance had actually did it! He found a lead on Matt! It was a big lead too. She felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes. Tears that threatened to spill. All these years spent trying to find her brother and she hadn't gotten as close lead as Lance had found.

"Mmmm...Pidge?" Lance had woken up from his deep sleep and was looking up at Pidge from where he was laying. She turned her head to look at him and his kind blue eyes met her warm hazel ones. Lance sat up from his seat but as soon as he did Pidge leapt on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as, bringing him into a hug. He returned the gesture, placing his chin on her small shoulder and wrapping his long arms around her small body. "Thank you..." she said along with a sniffle.

Lance started to gently stroke her short, soft hair while keeping the embrace. "I know how much you miss your brother. And how much you want to get him back. You've been working so hard trying to find him and be a paladin of Voltron at the same time and I hate seeing you struggle. I just didn't want you to carry the burden alone..." Pidge's eyes widened and she pushed up against his shoulders and looked at him when she recalled what he had said to her last night.

"But last night you said "I promise that WE'LL find him", and then you go and do it yourself without so much as a word to me or the others!" Pidge scolded Lance leaving a shocked expression on his face. She could tell that Lance expected something completely different from a response like that. "But on the other hand, I'm grateful for what you did. I've tried for years and have never gotten as far as you have. Thank you." She said calmly with a smile, looking him in the eyes. His face softened and he put a smile on his face too.

Pidge couldn't help but get lost in Lance's eyes. They were such a deep blue like the ocean, that she could almost envision the calm waves flowing in and out. Then she realised she was only a couple of inches from Lance's face, and she turned red. Her heart stared beating faster as she was trapped in his gaze.

Now Lance's cheeks began to turn pink. He was captivated in her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of brown he'd ever seen. Like a sweet caramel. He didn't know what to think, his mind was drawn to her. His heart started beating faster the more he started into her beautiful eyes.

They stayed like that for a few more doboshes before Lance moved the hand he used to slightly stroke Pidge's hair, which was now long enough to put into a small ponytail, and gently cupped her right cheek. Pidge placed her right hand on top of Lance's . Both of them with half-lidded eyes, slowly etched closer, looking into each others eyes. They could feel each others breath and Pidge could swear you could hear her heart pounding from the other room. Their lips just touched when--

"Paladins. Please come to the control room. We've picked up a distress signal." They snapped back to reality and their eyes widened when Allura's voice sounded over the comms. Realizing the position they were in and Pidge quickly climbed off of Lance, her face heated and beet red. Lance stood up from his seat and scratched the back of his neck, his face also red.

"I-I...Uhhhh...We should-uuuhhh..." Lance stuttered, but Pidge knew what he was trying to say.

"Uuhh, yeah. L-let's go." They both made their way out of the room and started heading down to the control room, faces still bright red. Pidge was walking behind Lance, looking at her feet, ' _OMG! I was literally a second away from kissing Lance! How am I supposed to face him now?! Should I talk to him about it?'_ Pidge thought. She pinched at the elbow of Lance's Jacket and stopped in her tracks. "Lance." He turned around to see Pidge with one hand on his jacket and the other at her side, looking at Lance, but not quite at his face. "Y-Yeah?" He stuttered. She let go of his jacket.

"I-uuhh. Back there...I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me and-"

"No no!" Lance interjected. "I-It's fine. I had just woken up. I-I wasn't really thinking either." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"O-Oh. Uhh, o-okay?...." Pidge trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Listen. I don't want what almost happened in the lab to come between us, and you know that I-"

"You have feelings for Allura." Pidge finished, not wanting to hear the last part come from Lance's mouth because she knew that if she did, her heart would brake more than it just had when she said it. "I get it. I won't come between that." She finally managed to look up at Lance's face, trying to pull the best fake smile she could. He wasn't as pink cheeked as he was earlier. "We should get to the control room quickly so were not holding up the others." Pidge abruptly started walking to the control room again, walking past Lance who only replied back with a "O-Okay."

She only hoped he couldn't hear the loud shatter of her heart...

~~~~~

(A/N: Lance still thinks Pidge is a boy but I'm still gonna use female pronouns XD)

_It was Spring time back at the Garrison, when her feelings for Lance first bloomed._

_It was a lunch break and Lance was walking around the Garrison, not really knowing what to do with his free time. Hunk was in the cafeteria as he was on lunch-making duty. Lance was just about to walk outside when he heard laughter_

_"What's wrong pip-squeak?! I thought you said you could handle anything we throw your way!" One of them said._

_When Lance looked over he saw a group of boys, that he recognized from the simulator, and they were circling and looking at the top of an old tree. He followed their stare, and his eyes widened when he saw Pidge holding onto a branch at the top of a tree. A very tall and weak tree. The boys were throwing stones and twigs at Pidge from where they were standing, and every time she tried to swat them away with his hand, it made her slip slightly, which he then grabbed back onto the branch._

_"I-I think I've handled e-enough now guys! S-Seriously, t-this isn't funny anymore!" Pidge called down with a shaky voice. Lance could tell she was trying her best to be brave, but he knew all too well about her fear of heights. Lance stormed over with anger clear on his face._

_"What the hell do you think your doing to my friend?!" Lance yelled, grabbing the guy (who he guessed was the 'top-dog' of the group) by the collar of his uniform._

_"Nothing, nothing" He answered sarcastically with his hands by his face as if surrendering "_ _Were just having a little fun is all. Right pip-squeak?" The smug guy called up to Pidge, who looked like she was about to burst with fear. When Lance looked as well, he noticed Pidge couldn't even keep her eyes open for more than 2 seconds._

_"Is that so? Well it doesn't look like that to me! Why don't you just get lost and grow up you jack-ass!" Lance said, letting go of the guys collar, almost throwing him._

_Anger started to boil up on the guys face. "The hell you say?!" And he punched Lance which attracted the attention of other cadets who started either cheering or yelling. Lance had hit him back but then some commanders came out, including Iverson, to see what was happening._

_"What in gods name is going on here?!" Iverson's booming voice stood out like a bullet wound to the chest, causing everyone to go quiet._

_"These guys were messing with Pidge, sir." Lance said as Iverson appeared through the crowd._

_"Mmmm...Take these boys to the high commanders office." He said to the other commanders, who them began to escort the group of boys away._

_"Uuuhhh, Lance?!" Pidge called out from the top of the tree. When Lance spun round, the branch was beginning to crack under her weight and then it snapped off and Pidge started to fall. "AAAHHH!"_

_"PIDGE!" Lance ran over to the falling Pidge and caught her before she hit the ground. Pidge ended up landing awkwardly on Lance, and when Lance looked up, Pidge was on top of him, their faces just inches away from each other._

_Pidge_ _caught Lance's eyes. The deep blue of his irises, reminded her of the ocean back home by the coast and she couldn't help but get lost in them. 'Wait...' Pidge thought, and she realised the position they were in. Lance spoke up, "Are you okay?"_

_"Uuuhhh, y-y-yeah!" Pidge was really embarrassed with the whole situation. Both of their faces went red, Pidge climbed off of Lance. Lance immediately sat up and scratched the back of his neck. "Uuhh s-sorry" She apologised, flustered._

_"It's fine. But tell us next time when those guys pick on you! You shouldn't have to do anything they say!" Pidge could see the concern in Lance's eyes and it made her heart skip a beat. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought. 'I've never been like this around Lance before. Why do I feel like this?' "I will. I'm sorry for not telling you, I didn't want you or Hunk to worry..." She said with sincerity in her eyes. Lance gave her a small smile and helped her stand up. She was still a little shaken up from the fall and how high up she was in the tree._

_"Pidge!" Hunk yelled running over to the two of them. "Pidge are you okay?! One of the cadets came to the kitchen and told me what was happening, your not hurt are you?"_

_"No Hunk I'm fine. Just still a little shaken from how high I was." Pidge appreciated her friend's worry and they took her to the infirmary on Iverson's orders. Not that they needed them, they were going to take her on. Orders or not. When she snuck a glance at Lance, she noticed just how...angelic he looked. She was close enough to observe every curve of his face, and once again see his lovely blue eyes. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought as she came back to reality and looked away from Lance. 'Maybe I hit my head when I fell? But my head doesn't hurt though...' She pondered on it for a bit but then they reached the infirmary, where the nurse told her to have some rest. She could figure it out later._

~~~~~

 

**Allura POV**

I didn't have time to stop Pidge from running out of the control room before her small and nimble legs carried her away at the speed of light. "Pidge wait!" But it was too late. Pidge was already down the corridor. 

"Don't worry Princess. She'll be back before you know it We know how speedy she is." Shiro assured me.

"Your right. Lets just hope Pidge is back soon. We could get a distress signal at any moment." I said as I turned back to the controls. 

"You know Princess, Lance seems to be maturing a lot lately, not that we wasn't mature in the first place-"

"He's just become more serious about the missions and the coalition. I know." I finished Shiro's statement with an understanding smile, which he returned.

Suddenly we got an alarm on the castles system. "Princess, we've received at distress signal from a nearby planet called Tonulus!" exclaimed Coran. "We could wormhole there, but the teladuv is still un-operational so we will have to put the engines on full power if we are to get there quickly."

"Very well. Set a course to the signals location and get there as quickly as we can. I'll notify the other paladins." I turned on the speakers and spoke "Paladins. Please come to the control room. We've picked up a distress signal." and I turned off the speakers. Not long after he paladins started entering the control room, but I noticed Pidge and Lance were yet to turn up.

"What's taking Pidge and Lance so long?" Just as I asked, the doors opened to show the two paladins walking in. They seemed to be acting strange though. Whenever they come in together, they would be smiling either at eachother or at something they just spoke about, and walk side-by-side. However, this time Pidge was walking ahead of Lance with a troubled looks on her face, and Lance had a face of guilt. "Is everything alright?" I ask concerned.

Pidge dodged my question but Lance spoke quickly. "W-Where fine..." Lance spoke as if he was hiding something. He had looked like he was hiding something for a while, but now it was too obvious. You could almost see it written on his face!

Coran and I began the briefing and when I glanced over to Lance and Pidge they weren't like they normally were. They weren't standing near eachother like they normally would or giggling at the way Coran's mustache moved when he stated facts. Lance kept looking over to Pidge, who was listening carefully to the briefing with a serious but hurt look on her face. That's when I _knew_ something was up. I waited until the briefing was over.

I took a deep breath and quietly walked over to Lance, and whispered, "Lance, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Uhh, sure" I could tell that Lance through he probably did something wrong. Again.

I spoke up politely "Coran, please inform me of when we are approaching Tonulus. I just need to speak with Lance."

"Of course princess." He replied.

"Thank you. We will be back shortly."

I led Lance out of earshot from the others and on to the training deck where we could have some privacy while we spoke. I stopped where I was and turned to face him with a concerned expression. "Lance has something happened?" 

"I'm not following." Lance raised an eyebrow. "Has something happened between you and Pidge?" Lance's eyes widened at my question and he scratched the back of his neck, but once again tried to cover it up. "I-I told you. W-Where fine. Nothing happened."

"Lance you don't need to hide it. Everyone agrees that you spend so much time together, that you two might actually be dating!" I exclaimed, but it seemed to turn Lance red. "However, I seem to be the only one who noticed something was off when you two walked through those doors." Lance sighed and held one arm with his other hand and sat on the floor against the wall. I followed.

"Me and Pidge....we almost kissed" Lance explained with a sulk. "What?!" I was so shocked I didn't realise how loud I was. Lance? Kiss Pidge?! Well 'almost'. "What do you mean by that?!" Lance exclaimed, with a look of shock and confusion on his face.

I cleared my throat "Well, I know that I said it's almost like you two are dating, but it does not mean that I was expecting _that_." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Lance looked to the floor. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Lance, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. But maybe this means that you really do like Pidge?" I could tell that when Lance looked at me uncertainly that my question didn't sound very convincing...

"I dunno. My emotions are pretty messed up at the moment. I mean I almost kissed Pidge, and it just--it felt so right! But then I have this huge crush on _you_ and-"

"Wait wait wait, whAT?!" Shocked, I cut him off, taking a moment to process what he just told me. He likes me? Even though he almost kissed Pidge and it felt 'right'? This is all too confusing...

Lance turned red, realising what he had just said. "I-I mean--That's not--Ugh me and my big mouth!" Lance hid his face in his hands for a minute before looking up, taking a breath and turned to look at me in the eyes. "Allura, I've liked you for a long time. Although I never really had the guts to tell you, and I know that it might be too late, but I knew if I told you, you wouldn't take me seriously. I mean its not like the others do anyway..."

How could I not see it. All the times Lance 'flirted' with me. Every time he wanted to go with me on missions or stay with me in the castle to 'protect me'. Lance was being serious the entire time...and I never second-guessed that he might have actually been serious. There's no denying that I once had feelings for Lotor, but that was a long time ago and since then I never really took anymore chances with romantic relationships. I guess I'm just scared of being lied to again.

Lance took me out of my thoughts with a sigh. "I guess the main reason I never told you is because...because of this girl I once liked...her name is Jenny."

"What happened?"

"...I waited too long. I was on a call with my family, not long after I joined the Galaxy Garrison, and my brother said he had exciting news. When I asked him what it was, he said that he and Jenny were dating. It was like a stab wound to my heart. I didn't want to ruin everything for them by saying that I liked her too, so I let it happen. About a few months before we found the blue lion, they got married. My brother wanted me to be the best man, and I couldn't turn down my own family so I attended." Lance leaned his head back against the wall and smiled up to the sky. "God she looked beautiful in that dress...the evening turned out a lot easier to manage than I was expecting. That's when I decided it was finally time to let go of my feelings for her myself rather than flirting with others." He looked at me and a soft smile came across his face "Not long after I met you".

I smiled back, but it didn't last long when I felt guilty for what I was about to say. "I'm sorry you had to go through such heartbreak Lance. But...the thing is-"

"You can't accept my feelings for you." Lance finished my sentence for me, already knowing what my answer would be. "It's okay though. It's a lot easier to hear coming from you. Also because I now have growing feelings for Pidge, it makes it easier to accept that were only ever going to be good friends, even if my heart was shattered." And at that Lance turned and flashed a bright grin, which I retuned with a big smile but a guilty conscience. 

"I'm very sorry Lance. But I'm sure that you will find happiness with someone. Maybe even Pidge." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and then a teasing smile.

Lance blushed a little bit and gave a shy smile "Yeah. I hope so." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole 'fear or heights' thing in the flashback doesn't make sense seeing as Pidge pilots a flying lion without a problem, but that's because Lance and Hunk helped her with her fear back at the Garrison afterwards but I'm not gonna write about that because it'll take forever XD
> 
> Remember to leave a comment if you have any ideas on chapter names or what I should write in future chapters. I will take all of them into consideration. Or if you just want to say anything you like! :3
> 
> Thank you to those who left kudos on my previous chapter!


End file.
